Solve for $p$, $- \dfrac{-2}{4p - 3} = \dfrac{1}{9} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4p - 3$ $ 2 = \dfrac{4p - 3}{9} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $9$ $ 18 = 4p - 3 $ $18 = 4p - 3$ $21 = 4p$ $4p = 21$ $p = \dfrac{21}{4}$